Lie If I Have To
by loveinlondon
Summary: So I go to university expecting to do the normal things. Not to meet Harry Styles. Yes, I'm talking about the curly haired playboy from One Direction. Trust me, I completely get why girls are in love with him. He's illegally hot. But I can't be in love with him because he's my best friend. I don't care what any of the boys think, they're crazy. We're just friends right?
1. Chapter 1

I had arrived in England last night. I couldn't believe that I was finally going to be living here for four years. As soon as I got into a taxi my phone rang. I pulled out my iPhone from my red purse and looked at the caller ID before answering. Taylor. Taylor was going to be my roommate at university this year and we were finally going to meet. I couldn't wait.

" Hey Taylor!" I said happily as I settled into the seat.

" Hi Kate!" she said. " I just wanted to check in to see how your flight was. I know how long those flight from the U.S. to Britain are." She said sighing.

" It was good. I honestly slept through most of it." I laughed. " I just got into a taxi and I should be at the university soon."

" Ok great. Let me know when you get closer so we can meet. Cheers!" she said.

" Bye Taylor, see you soon!" I replied.

I put my phone back in my purse and looked out the window. It was a rather warm day in England with a clear sky. I was happy beyond words as the driver passed Big Ben. I had always dreamed of living here as a little girl and I was finally here.

We arrived at the University shortly later. I suppose I look presentable after my long flight. I was wearing dark jeggings tucked into short ankle boots with a lace top. My long brown wavy hair was pulled into a side ponytail. I only had a little mascara on my bright green eyes.

I quickly texted Taylor that I was pulling up to the dorms as I paid the driver and thanked him for taking my suitcases out of the trunk. I only had two suitcases with me. The rest had been shipped here earlier in the week.

" Kate?" a soft voice called out. I turned around and saw a tall girl with curly black hair wave at me. She was gorgeous.

" Hey Taylor!" I waved.

Taylor ran over and immediately hugged me. " You have no idea how glad I am to finally meet you! These past few days have been so boring. Oh and I have some great ideas for our room. Its actually one of the nicer ones, we lucked out. You'll never guess whose dorm hall we're in. Harry's!"

I laughed as my new friend babbled on. " What's so great about this Harry guy?" I asked curiously as I grabbed one of the luggage and started pulling it up the walkway. Taylor stopped in her tracks and eyed me. " You mean you haven't heard?"

I shake my head as we enter the hall.

" Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson are going to uni here. HERE. Apparently One Direction is sort of taking a break this year. The other boys are going to another university not far from here." Taylor informed me.

I have to admit I didn't know that much about One Direction. Sure, they had some good songs I remember hearing over the radio but I wasn't crazy about them like one of my best friends Emily was. I never understood how girls could be that in love with guys they never even met. Plus, I remember how heartbroken Emily would get after all of these rumours about Harry and all these girls. If you ask me he sounds like a conceited player.

" That's cool." I agree nonchalantly.

Taylor laughed. " I honestly thought you'd be jumping up and down." I shrug and smile.

" Boybands aren't really my thing. Plus, if you ask me Harry Styles sounds like a conceited player."

"Ouch." A deep voice from behind me says. Taylor's eyes widen and I turn around coming face to face with a guy who I have to say is undeniably hot. He has a mes of brown curls on his head and striking blue green eyes. He's leaning against one of the pillars in a blazer and is smirking at me.

" I'm the conceited player you were just talking about." He says extending his hand. " I'm Harry Styles."

" Do you deny any of it?" I question as I shake his hands. His thumb rubs my hand and my skin heats up.

He laughs. " Cheeky." He studies me for a moment. " Well, I can say that the girls do love me." He winks.

I scoff and pull my hand back. " Oh I'm sure they do."

He finally looks away from me and over to Taylor.

" Why hello." He smiles. " I'm Harry."

Taylor smiles and gives him her hand. " I'm Taylor Evans." Harry takes her hand and kisses her cheek and I roll my eyes. Harry notices and smiles.

" Do you want a kiss too babe?" he smirks.

" No, I was actually just wondering how many girls fall for your charm. You must be irresistible." I say sarcastically. Seriously, this guy was just used to having girls swoon at the sight of him. What an ass.

" Kate!" Taylor says nervously.

Harry studies me for a moment. " Its okay." He says smiling at Taylor. " I like girls who speak their minds."

" Well I'm sure you like a lot of girls." I say. " But we've got to run, it was nice meeting you."

He looks at me unbelievingly. He turns back to Taylor and kisses her cheek again. " Pleasure meeting you." He says. Taylor smiles.

He turns to look at me. " I didn't get you name." he says.

" I didn't give it." I reply. After a moment I tell him. " I'm Kate Harrison."

" Enchanté." he says .

"Je suis sûr que les filles se pâmer à votre françaises àussie. Je suis désolé mais cela ne m'impressionne pas."( I'm sure the girls swoon at your French too. I'm sorry but that doesn't impress me.) I tell him quickly.

I can tell he's trying not to laugh at the annoyed expression on my face.

" Goodbye Kate Harrison." He says smirking.

" Harry Styles." I nod . I grab my bag and walk up the stairs with Taylor following behind me.

Once we're out of earshot Taylor starts laughing.

" Oh my god Kate! I can't believe you just told Harry Styles off!" she says smiling. " I admire you. I just turned to mush in front of that guy." She says as we stop on the second floor and the end of the hallway. We're the last room on the right.

" I'm sorry Taylor, that guy just pushes my buttons. He was acting like he's god's gift to women. He really is a conceited player." I sigh as I fall onto my bed.

Taylor just laughs. " I'm sure that's not how most girls would describe him." She sits down on the bed across from me.

" Enough about him. What about this room? Its great!" I say.

Our dorm room is rather large. The floor is a dark oak and the walls are a cream color. There is a window in between the two beds that gives a beautiful view of campus. Our two beds sit on opposite sides of the room. Our desk and dresser are on the opposite wall. Our room even has a private bathroom which is quite uncommon for first years. I asked Taylor about it and she told me that her father is an alumni and gives a lot of money to the school.

I look around and see my boxes in the corner. Taylor follow my gaze and smiles. " I think its decorating time."

/

Its late at night when we finally finish unpacking and decorating. Taylor bought most of the decorations and such when she arrived earlier in the week. I have to say, she has good taste. Our room is mostly light blue and white and looks beautiful. Exhausted I sink into the light blue damask bedding.

"Its been such a long day." I yawn. I stretch in my yoga pants and tank top. " I'm so glad to be here though." I smile at Taylor.

" Me too." She agrees brightly. " I think we're going to be great friends.

/

I awake rather early in the morning. Its 5 a.m. " Stupid jet lag." I mutter. I search through the room and find my running shoes. I quickly slip them on and quietly leave the room careful not to wake Taylor. I make my way down the large staircase and outside. Theirs is barely anyone out expect for the occasional runner.

I start my run and choose one of the many winding trails. Its still cool outside and the grounds wet. 30 minutes into the run I realize that I'm lost.

I lean against a tree and catch my breath. " Fantastic." I mutter.

Just then a I see a guy on the trail running in my direction. He stops when he sees me. " You okay babe?"

" Yeah." I laugh. " Just kinda lost."

He smiles. " I still get lost on these trails sometimes! Which direction are you going?" he asks.

" I'm going back to the main halls of residence." I say. I remember that they're not called dorm rooms in England.

" Me too!" he says brightly. " I'm Louis Tomlinson." He says.

I remember Taylor saying that he was also in One direction.

" Kate Harrison." I reply.

" Harrrison." He smirks. " So you're the little bombshell that told off Hazza yesterday! I applaud you for that, its good for his ego."

" Thanks, but I was a little harsh." I admit.

" Nonsense." Louis nudges me. " Harry needs to know that not all girls want to bang him."

I laugh.

" But I think you should give him a chance." He says. I look over at Louis curiously. " I think you two would be good friends."

I scoff. " Me and Harry? Friends?"

Louis nods. " I know you think its crazy. But Harry isn't the "conceited player" that everyone thinks. He's just been through a lot of stuff. You don't really know him. He really is a loyal lad."

" Sure, Louis." I say unconvinced. " But enough about Harry. New topic?" Louis laughs.

" So Kate, where are you from?" he asks.

" New York." I tell him.

" So that explains the beautiful accent." He says smiling.

I laugh. I don't really think I have an accent, at least not one of those heavy Bronx ones.

" What about you?" I ask as I redo my ponytail.

" I'm from Doncaster." He says.

We talk for the remainder of the walk to the halls. Louis is nothing like Harry is. He's not conceited and I learn hes had a girlfriend for quite some time named Eleanor. She sounds lovely. Louis agrees and says that I'll have to meet her soon.

Its still early when we arrive back at the residence halls. We make our way up the large staircase.

" Promise we'll hang out soon?" he asks.

I smile. " Of course."

"Good." He says. " because I like you, you don't treat me different."

"Why would I treat you different?" I ask.

" You know, cause of the band. Its good though. You're so real. Most girls aren't themselves when they're around us, they should be themselves." He says truthfully.

" Thanks Louis." I say brightly.

" Bye Kate!" he says as he gives me a suffocating hug.

" Bye!" I call as I wave to him on my way to our room.

When I get inside I see that Taylor's up and already ready.

" There you are!" she says brightly. " I was wondering if you wanted to take the rain into London today?"

" That's sounds great!" I say. " Just give me 30 minutes to shower and I'll get ready." I tell her.

I quickly shower and change into some jeans shorts and one of my Ralp Lauren v-necks. I let my hair stay wavy and just apply a little mascara.

In no time, we board the train and we're on our way to London. Taylor's lived in London her whole life with her father. So naturally, she knows all of the best places to go. She shows me all of the famous spots before lunch like Big Ben, the London eye and Trafalgar Square. We finally settle down to eat lunch around 2 in a pub.

We settle down in a table in the far corner. I'm relieved after walking all day. We quickly order our food, fish and chips is such classic, and talk.

" So where were you earlier?" Taylor asks me.

" I went on a run. Guess who I met? Louis Tomlinson." I tell her. " He's nothing like Harry, he's so much nicer."

" Lucky girl." She says shaking her head. " I think I'm going to need to go running now."

I laugh. " We definitely should."

"You're coming to the party tomorrow right?" she asks.

" Yep, that one everyone goes to right before classes start?" I ask. I vaguely remember Taylor telling me about that in a text during the summer.

" That's the one!" she says excitedly. " I can't wait. Its going to be amazing. Everyone will be there,"

" Even Harry?" I ask.

She smirks at me. " Yes, even Harry."

We finish off our day with a little shopping. We both end up buying dresses for the party. Apparently it's a pretty big deal and everyone gets dressed up.

I end up buying a black and gold dress that goes right above my knees. Taylor buys a dark purple dress that's the same length as mine. Happy, with our purchases we make our way home on the train.

We arrive back at the University when its dark out. We quickly shower and get ready for bed. I climb into bed excited for the party tomorrow. Its going to be a great year and I'm going to be focused and nothing is going to ruin that. Not even Harry Styles. Especially not Harry Styles.


	2. Chapter 2

Taylor and I were getting ready for the party. I have to admit I was pretty excited to meet all these new people. Taylor was a natural at hair and makeup and finished getting ready a lot quicker than me so she helped me. Taylor parted my hair down the middle and loosely curled it. She also did my makeup and kept in natural. I never really liked wearing a ton of makeup. We were finally ready a little before 7. As we walked down the staircase I couldn't help but notice how Taylor looked gorgeous in the dark purple dress. She had her hair in a low bun.

" Our first university party." Taylor said dreamily. I laughed. " It hasn't even started and you're already excited."

" Of course!" she said brightly. Taylor was one of those people that were always happy.

The party was being held in one of the main halls. Personally, my school dances were always boring and undecorated. But here, it was the complete opposite. The main hall was beautiful. The chandeliers were dimmed. There were tables and couches everywhere. A DJ was playing in the far left corner and there was food and a bar in the left corner.

As soon as we walked in I caught sight of Louis. " Hi Kate!" He yelled. A few people stopped to look at me and I couldn't help but laugh.

Then I caught side of Harry lounging next to Louis. A few girls were crowded around him and laughing loudly.

Taylor noticed my disapproval. " Oh come on, Kate. Louis called you over. You can just ignore Harry." She says as she pulls me over to the couch that the boys were sitting in.

Louis jumped up to hug me. " Hi Kate!" he said brightly. " Hey Louis!" I reply.

Harry looks away from the girls when he hears me. I can't help but notice how hot he looks in a tux. I quickly shake away the thought.

I introduce Louis and Taylor to each other. I can tell that they'll get along really well. Taylor goes to find her boyfriend Spencer.

Louis turns to face me. " Are you having a good time?" he asks.

" So far, so good." I tell him.

I look around the room and watch all the people. I can't help but notice a few girls sending wishful glances my way.

" What's on your mind?" Louis asks.

" I was just thinking that I've never had this many girls want to me." I admit.

Louis tilts his head." What do you mean?"

" Like you don't notice how many girls are currently drooling over you." I laugh.

" I'm only noticing one thing tonight." Louis says.

" And whats that?" I ask.

" The architecture." He says seriously. I can tell he's joking though.

I nod. " Its is beautiful architecture. " We both laugh.

I notice Harry get up a lead a girl over to the dance floor. Harry catches my eye and smiles.

I smile back. I won't admit it but I feel kind of bad about yesterday. I don't even know him and I completely judged him because of all those stupid rumors.

Louis and I go talk to some other people. I meet Jack and Carter, two boys who live across the hall from Louis and Harry. Carter's girlfriend Brittany is absolutely hilarious and I can tell that we'll be great friends.

By the end of the night I can't remember half of the people's names. I think its because I met so many. Or maybe its because of the vodka.

Louis and I are talking to some girls in my hall when I see Taylor stumbling over to me. She's crying, " Oh my god. Taylor, honey whats wrong?" I ask quickly as I pull her over to the side.

Its Spencer." She tells me between sobs. " I went to go get some drinks and when I go to find him he has his tongue down some girls throat."

" Hey is she ok?" Harry asks worriedly.

" She will be." I tell him.

" Louis will you help me take her up to the room?" I ask. She's crying so much she can barely stand, sobs are wracking her body.

" I'll do it." Harry says determinedly.

Harry puts one of her arms around his shoulder and I do the same. We make our way up the staircase. Thankfully, our room's only on the second floor. Taylor sits on the bed. " I can't believe he would do that." She cried.

" Shh, its okay babe." Harry sits next to her and drapes an arm around her shoulder. " You deserve so much. That guy was a dick. Any guy who can't appreciate his girlfriend is. Don't ever feel like you deserve less. You don't. Everyone deserves someone who will love them unconditionally." He says. Harry glances up at me.

Taylor just nods. " I'm just going to take a bath."

" You sure you ok?" I ask.

"Yeah, I'll yell if I need anything." She says. Taylor locks the bathroom door behind her leaving me and Harry alone.

I sit down on the bed with my back against the wall and pull off my high heels. "Thanks for what you did Harry. You didn't have to help."

Harry sits down next to me. " I wanted to." He says.

" Why?" I ask. I lean my head against the wall.

"Believe it or not Kate I'm not the ass you think I am." He says smiling. " I'm actually pretty decent."

" You're ok Styles." I tell him. " I owe you an apology for yesterday." I turn to look at him.

Harry waves his hand. " Already forgotten. Can we start over?" he asks.

" Sounds good." I agree. We sit in a comfortable silence for a minute.

" Well I have to go check on Lou and make sure he's not dancing around there naked." He smiles as he gets up. He pauses in the doorway and looks back at me. " Goodnight Kate."

" Night." I reply.

Taylor gets out of the bathroom a few minutes later. The mascara stains and redness are gone from her face. She climbs into bed.

" Thanks for everything Kate." She says softly. " And you should really give him a chance. He's a good guy." She closes her eyes. " Night Kate."

"Night Taylor." I reply quietly.

Maybe he was a good guy and not the conceited jerk I thought.

/

3 months later

"Morning!" Harry exclaims as he jumps in top of me.

" Harry! Get off I'm trying to sleep!" I yell. I open my eyes and see Harry smiling down at me.

" Now until you get up." He pouts.

" Seriously Haz, you're like a child." I laugh.

I roll him off of me and he falls to the floor.

" Taylor why do you always let him in here?" I whine.

She laughs. "How can I deny him his best friend?"

I climb out of bed and pull Harry up from the ground.

" Sorry Haz." I smile.

" Lies." He scoffs.

" Anyways are we still on for London today?" I ask.

" Yep" Harry says.

Harry, Louis and I were going into London to meet up with the boys and Eleanor.

" You have to hurry up and get ready or we'll miss the train. If you're not ready in 30 minutes I WILL get into the shower with you." He says.

"You wouldn't dare." I challenge.

" We both know I would." He shrugs.

"Haz!" I yell as I nudge him.

I quickly get into the shower and get ready for our day in London. We were just going to walk around and have lunch. I haven't seen Eleanor in over a month and we were becoming good friends.

I pull on some jeggings and a sweater. I tug on my dark brown riding boots and my peacoat. Stupid cold.

There was a knock on the door and I made my way over to it. I opened it to see Harry's pouting face.

" What? I'm ready in time." I ask.

" I wanted to get in the shower with you." He smirked.

" God, Haz. You're such a perv." I say. I nudge him and he wraps an arm around me.

" But you still love me." He smiles.

" That's questionable." I say. I laugh when I see Harry give me an unbelieving look.

"Katie!" Louis yells. Louis barrels towards me and pulls me into a suffocating hug.

" You've been neglecting me babe." He whines. " You only stop by to see Harry anymore."

" That's because you're always busy with your girlfriend. Don't lay all the blame on me Lou!" I scoff. He throws his hands up in the air.

" Whatever." He smiles.

" Are you excited for today?" Louis asks.

" Of course!" I reply beaming." I haven't seen El and the boys in ages. "All these papers have been suffocating me." I groan.

" That's because you're a procrastinator." Harry says as he pokes me in the stomach.

I laugh, " Its your fault Haz when you're always in my room. You know I can't focus on anything when you're lounging around naked."

" You know you like it." Harry whispers.

I scoff and push him away. " Go find some other girl to annoy."

" Oh c'mon babe." Louis says . " We all know Harry just loves getting naked."

" Its not normal." I say as we exit the main hall and make our way over to the cars.

" Whatever." Harry pouts. Louis jumps in the front seat.

" Shotgun!" I shout.

" You're not fair." Harry says as he tries to get in the front seat.

" Better luck next time Styles." I say as he gets in the back.

The drive to London isn't too long. But its long enough when the boys are singing obnoxiously.

" Seriously guys?" I ask. I place my hands over my ears. " You guys win a Brit because of your voices but you sing like this in front of me. You're insane."

" Its gotta be YOUUUU." Harry sings.

" I need new friends." I groan.

We pull up to the restaurant that we're meeting the boys and Eleanor at.

" Nandos?" I ask excitedly. " Always!" Harry says. " You know Niall's addicted to this place.

Louis immediately pops out of the car, eager to see Eleanor.

" Aw, Louis is excited to see his girlfriend." I sing.

He just smiles at me. " C'mon guys hurry up." He pushes me and Harry into the restaurant.

"Over here!" Niall yells. The boys and El are sitting at a large round booth in the corner. Louis immediately rushes over to El who stands up to kiss him.

" Gross." Harry jokes.

" Hi Kate!" Eleanor says brightly.

" Hey El! You look gorgeous as usual." I smile. Its true, her hair is once again perfect and she's wearing an incredible outfit.

" You're sweet." She says softly.

We all climb into the booth . I sit between Niall and Zayn.

" Babe!" Zayn laughs as he gives me a sloppy kiss on my cheek. " Zayn! How does Perrie put up with you?" He winks at me.

" Hey Kate!" Niall says as he throws an arm around me. " Long time no see!"

" Too Long Niall, I've missed my eating buddy."

Liam waves at me. " Hello Kate!"

"Liam! How's Danielle?" I ask.

" She's good." He smiles shyly. I swear to god, that boy is the sweetest thing.

We all order our food, Niall a little more than the rest of us.

We finish and walk around London. I never get used to how beautiful this city is. It still doesn't feel real. The boys stop for some pictures with fans and Eleanor and I talk.

" So what's up with you and Harry?" she asks quietly.

" Harry? Nothing El, you know he's like my brother." I reply. I glance over at Harry and he winks at me as he poses with a fan.

" Even if you weren't still with James?" she asks as she runs a hand through her curls.

" Even if I wasn't with James." I say determinedly. James was my boyfriend in the states. We had dated throughout our last two years of high school. We were trying to do long distance but it was hard.

" If you say so." Eleanor smiles. " You two just have the strangest relationship, in a good way. You've gotten so close in just a few months. Sometimes its like you two are already dating." Eleanor says.

"You're crazy El." I say. "we're just friends."

The boys finish taking pictures and we walk around some more. I watch as Louis and Eleanor hold hands.

" Do you miss him? Niall asks. " James?"

I nod. " Sometimes. But mostly I feel bad because I don't miss him as much as I should. "

" What do you mean?"

" I just. I forget about him sometime, you know. When I'm around all of you. " I say glancing around as the other boys try to wrestle each other.

Niall holds my hand. " If you and James are supposed to be together you will be. If not, then there's someone out there better for you."

" Wise words Horan." I smile.

" Shut up. " he smirks.

We finally say good bye to everyone after 7.

" Call me?" Eleanor asks. " Of course El." I reply. She smiles at me then goes to say bye to Louis.

Zayn and Liam both hug me at the same time.

Niall kisses me on the cheek. " Bye Kate."

"Bye!"

Harry, Louis and I pile back into the car.

I sprawl out on the back seat.

" Kate, move." Harry says as he carefully picks up my head and lays it back on his lap.

" My head hurts." I mutter.

" That's because you had too much to drink." Louis scolds.

" Shut up Lou." I say.

Harry pushes back my hair. " Drive good Lou." Harry commands. " Kate's not wearing her seatbelt."

" I always do!" Louis exclaims.

I close my eyes as we drive back to the university.

Harry wakes me up when we arrive. " Carry me?" I ask sleepily.

" You're such a pain." He teases. He picks me up anyway.

I'm half asleep when Harry plops me down on my bed. I sit up and pull of my shoes.

" Thanks Haz." I smile sleepily.

He kisses my forehead. " Anytime Kate."

" Stay with me?" I ask.

" Fine." He laughs. Harry kicks off his shoes and climbs into bed with me.

" Night babe." Harry muffles into my hair. Harry puts his arm around me.

"Night."

I know what you're thinking. But trust me, we're just friends.

Thanks for reading! I love you! And so does Harry.


End file.
